Living With You Is So TIRING!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: I don't own Resident Evil! Only the chick in the story was my evil doing. Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Living With You Is So TIRING! **

**Chapter 1 **

The door to the room opened as the small tired out girl stepped in closing the door behind her as she placed her hand on the wall using it for support while she removed her boots tossing them aside.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she opened her eyes to see the nice little piles of smelly clothes left lying in front of the door.

"Hmm…." She grumbled.

"Oh hey welcome home housewife!" the deep voice called as she raised her gaze into the living room to see the muscular man relaxing on the couch without a shirt. He sat enjoying the show on the TV being completely oblivious to the fact of the girl being annoyed.

"Chris!" She yelled storming over to him taking the control shutting the TV off putting her hands to her waist glaring down at him.

"What have I said about you leaving your smelly socks and shirts at the front door!" She growled pointing back to the scene of the crime.

"Uh…"

"Ugh! I'm not your caretaker!" she yelled chucking the control at him as she walked over to the mess picking it up. She knew she shouldn't have but she was use to having to clean up after slobs. Chris pouted as he rubbed his bare chest a red mark showing from where the control hit.

"Aw c'mon Robin, don't get so mad I would have picked it up sooner or later." Chris re-assured as he leaned back putting his hand behind his head as he switched the TV back on. Robin crouched glaring over her shoulder.

"Yeah right." Robin replied as she sighed making her way to the hallway pulling the sliding doors back exposing the dryer and washer as she started the wash.

"_Chris Redfield age: 35 founder of the BSAA a great soldier caring, brave, good looking and not to mention well-built. He would be a keeper all right. IF HE CLEANED UP AFTER HIMSELF!" _Robin grumbled to herself thinking.

_"We work at the same place making us partners when assigned missions together. The place I use to live in sort of burned down by an idiot neighbor having forgot he left something cooking on the stove causing it to go up in flames… anyway with no place to go I started looking for a new place, packing was simple most of my stuff was charcoal… I was able to find a nice little place! It was perfect 1 bedroom a kitchen and bathroom! That's all I needed and I could survive plus it was close to work! Only… there was another buyer interested in this little paradise…."_

_ "Redfield… he was also interested in the apartment. Awkward? Yes. Chris insisted that we share the apartment and take turns paying rent. At first I was hesitant I'd never lived with a guy before and I didn't know what to expect he offered me the bedroom saying he would sleep on the couch. I felt bad…but he was persistent about it so I took up the offer, but now I'm starting to regret the decision…"_

"By the way Robin! What are you gonna make for dinner?" Chris asked Robin made a face looking back at him.

"Me?" Robin asked as she added the load of clothes.

"Well yeah that's why I'm still awake, I'm starving!" Chris smiled as Robin sighed closing her eyes rubbing her temple.

"Chris I thought it was your turn to cook!" Robin replied walking back to him crossing her arms.

"Well yeah but do you really wanna eat my cooking?" Chris asked looking up at her as Robin shook her head making her way to the kitchen; Robin stood in the apron cutting the vegetables as the stove bubbled the water for the vegetables. Robin glanced back over her shoulder to see Chris on the couch still watching TV she grumbled as she looked away concentrating on cutting the vegetables till she missed the carrot cutting into her finger.

"Ouch!" Robin cried jumping letting the knife fall as she pulled her finger back as the blood dripped on the cutting board.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked quickly sitting up from the couch looking over at her before walking to her.

"Nothing!" Robin replied as she grabbed the towel wrapping it around her bleeding finger keeping her back turned.

"What do you mean "nothing" people don't just cry out for the fun of it." Chris replied as he approached her.

"Ugh I just cut my finger, that's all no need to get up from the couch." She replied a bit cold Chris raising an eyebrow to the comment.

"Hey come on don't be like that, let me see." Chris replied taking her hand removing the bloodstained towel.

"Just a cut! You almost cut your fingertip off Robin!" Chris panicked wide eye.

"Calm down! I'll be fine! All it needs is a band aid." Robin replied titling her head to the side pouting.

"Yeah right!" Chris replied as he quickly pulled the first-aid-kit dragging her to the chair sitting her down.

"All it needs is a good lick!" Robin smiled as she stuck her tongue out to lick the bloody wound only to have Chris stop her by her chin as she looked at him.

"Bad idea?" Robin asked Chris nodding.

"Very." He replied as he tended to the wound.

After their little incident Chris and Robin had decided just to go out for their dinner seeing as their cut vegetables were now dirty with her blood along with the steak having burnt; Chris sat across Robin as he took a huge bite from his double cheeseburger.

"Hmm so what's your schedule?" Chris asked as Robin sucked on the straw to her drink.

"Mm I have Thursday off and they are thinking Friday." Robin replied.

"Ooh good that'll give you enough time to catch up with laundry! Hah-hah it's starting to get out of hand!" Chris laughed as Robin clinched her fist a bit.

"You know what? I'm not feeling to well so I'll see you at home." Robin informed as she grabbed her stuff leaving.

"Huh? Wait up!" Chris called taking a last bite of his burger before chasing after.

"Robin!" Chris yelled as he walked behind her. The streets empty and dark already.

"Wait! Why are you mad?" Chris asked as he jogged to her grabbing her wrist making her stop.

"Let me go Chris." Robin warned.

"No not until you tell me why you're upset!" Chris demanded as Robin tried to pull free only to go nowhere.

"Chris…" Robin warned once again.

"Tell me!" Chris yelled only to sudden have Robin jerk her wrist free spinning around glaring up at him with hateful eyes.

"You want to know?" Robin yelled.

"You really want to know why I'm so upset Chris!" Robin asked only to have Chris pulling her cheeks up forcing her to smile.

"You need to smile more often." Chris smiled only to have his hands slapped away.

"Ugh enough with your games Redfield!" Robin yelled Chris blinked a bit surprised to have been hit along with her calling him by his last name.

"No need to raise your voice." Chris replied.

"Sometimes I feel like I need to or else nothing seeps into that thick skull of yours!" Robin yelled pressing her finger to his temple.

"Ow!" Chris cried.

"I'm not your caretaker, I'm not your mother and I sure as hell am not a housewife!" Robin yelled.

"Uh… I didn't know it bother you that much…" Chris informed lowering his gaze as Robin stood looking up at him.

"If I'd know I would have stopped sooner…" Chris replied.

"Well… I mean you could help out a little." Robin added lowering her gaze feeling bad about having yelled at Chris.

"I understand, I'll get to it… I'll see you at home." Chris replied walking passed her as Robin gasped softly watching him leave.

"Chris."

Robin sighed as she unlocked the door to the apartment the lights were off it meant either Chris was asleep already or hadn't gotten home yet. Robin stood as she let her bag hit the ground as she took her shoes off making her way towards the bedroom she slowly opened the door to see the bed empty.

_"Not back yet?"_ Robin thought to herself as she entered the room flipping the light switch on as she walked over to the drawer as she pulled out some clothes and walking into the bathroom; Robin blew bubbles in the water as the steam rose from the hot bath.

"What I did was a good thing!" She argued.

"But I didn't have to yell…" She pouted.

"But if I hadn't he wouldn't have token me serious!"

"Though… he looked really hurt…"

"Hmm but he'll start cleaning up after himself!"

_"Will he still want to talk to me…? It would be awkward, I mean we live together and share a bed."_ Robin thought as she leaned back looking up at the ceiling as she closed her eyes.

_"Robin! I got blood on my nice shirt you know a way to get it out?" Chris asked holding his shirt in his hands as Robin stirred the food as she looked down at the blood._

_ "Is-is this your blood?" Robin asked taking it._

_ "Haha yeah I sort of punched himself in the nose and got a bloody nose!" Chris explained as he gave a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head._

_ "Dork, use ice." Robin replied handing it back to him._

_ "Really?"_

"_Really." Robin replied._

"_What are you making?" Chris asked as he stood behind her getting close making her blush a bit as he stood watching her._

"_J-just some soup nothing special." Robin replied as she raised the spoon with juice._

"_May I?" Chris asked as Robin raised it to him letting him have the taste as she looked back at him._

"_Hm! Not bad! Not bad at all!" Chris smiled having enjoyed it._

"_Uh y-you sure?" Robin asked._

"_Yeah I'm sure, it's good!" Chris smiled as Robin blushed a bit looking away._

"_R-right it'll be done in a bit." Robin replied._

"_Got it." Chris replied_; Robin opened her eyes having remember that day she sat up blushing.

"Aah…!" Robin gasped flushed red her heart racing.

"Uhh w-why is my heart pounding like this…?" Robin asked herself as she placed her hand on her chest. Robin closed her eyes shaking her head as she got out of the tub; Robin opened the door stepping out of the bathroom as she gasped softy to see a figure in bed under the sheets. Robin hesitated for a moment as she took a step forward her hands shaking and her heart beginning to race.

"_Again…."_ Robin thought to herself making her way to the bed lying down on her side as she blinked gulping scared Chris's back to her. She could hear the steady breathing of Chris. Robin bit her lower lip as she moved her hand back taking hold of Chris's big hand. Intertwining their fingers Robin blushing to be holding his hand.

"You're shaking…" Chris spoke. Robin flushed red pulling her hand back only to have Chris not let go.

"Uhh…" Robin strutted.

"Heh…."

"Chris… I'm sorry I yelled at you…" Robin apologized.

"It's cool I kind of had it coming." Chris replied as he looked over his shoulder to see Robin's back facing him.

"Mm…" Robin mumbled embarrassed as she closed her eyes.

"G-good night Chris…" Robin mumbled as she slipped her hand free from Chris.

"Night." Chris replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Chris smiled as he caressed Robin's cheek making her blush slightly as she lowered her gaze a smile creeping on her face as Chris raised her chin up leaning in placing a gentle kiss to her lips;_ Robin shot open her eyes as she laid on her back her cheeks slowly beginning to burn with embarrassment to have had such a childish dream. Robin sighed as she sat up pushing her bangs back looking over to see the spot empty. Robin moved her gaze to the open bedroom door; Chris stood in front of the stove moving the pan. He stood shirtless with black sweat pants on. Robin stepped out into the kitchen as she yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Chris commented looking back as Robin grumbled her response as she made her way to the coffee.

"What are you making?" Robin asked as she purred herself a cup of coffee the smell waking her up some.

"Omelet." Chris replied with a smile as Robin looked at the pan then up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Heh no kidding." Robin replied as she walked to the table taking a set watching him cook.

"Aw come on I use to make these all the time for my little sister." Chris smiled as he grabbed a plate.

"Hm." Robin replied as she took a sip of her coffee as Chris placed the plate down in front of her.

"Do you want anything to go with it?" Chris asked as he leaned down looking Robin in the eyes. Robin's eyes going wide to see his blue eye looking threw her almost stunning her.

"Pfft!" Robin coughed as she shut her eyes pulling her coffee back covering her mouth as Chris laughed.

"Haha hey what's wrong with you?" Chris asked with a smile. Robin kept her mouth covered and her head lowered hiding her blushing cheeks as she quickly left the scene, as Chris stood confused.

Robin quickly did a back flip bouncing as the built man stood in front of her clinching his fist as he came for her Robin quickly pushed his arms down kneeing him in the side causing him to groan in pain as he fell to one knee as Robin pulled her fist back ready to finish the combo she had going.

"Stop!" the man yelled as Robin looked up at the guy nodding.

"That's good." The man commented. Robin nodded holding her hand out helping the man back up. The group of girls sat watching.

"Aggressive, as always." The man chuckled Robin smiling in response.

"S-sorry." She apologized as she gathered her things making her way to the locker rooms; Robin stood with her eyes closed as she let the cool water run down her body she opened her eyes slightly to hear the door being opened as the two girls made their way in to the showers as well.

"Guess who I saw today?" the 1st girl asked as she started the water.

"Who?" The 2nd asked.

"Chris!" She squealed, Robin looking over not wanting to ease-drop but finding herself doing so.

"Chris?"

"Yeah but he wasn't wearing a shirt." The girl ranted on.

"Ah I wonder if he's seeing anyone… heh he looks like he'd be a savage in the bedroom don't you think!" The girl giggled as Robin made a face turning the water off.

"_Savage? If you mean waking up to him clinging on to you and taking the majority of the blanket, then yes."_ Robin thought to herself smiling; Chris stood in the break room snaking on a banana as the guys at the table talked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the guy exclaimed as Chris looked over at the two.

"Well then who?" the 2nd guy asked.

"Did you forget about Robin?" He asked Chris's ears perking up a bit to the mention of his partner's name.

"Ooh you're right!"

"Yeah Robin it's got to be Robin she's pretty and hardcore, I wonder if she's seeing anyone…" the guy wondered.

"Why don't you ask Chris? I mean he's partners with her and all." The guy suggested as the guy smiled looking over at Chris.

"You're right." The guy replied as Chris wore an expressionless face shrugging.

"What's with the shrug?" the guy asked frowning.

"I don't know if she's seeing anyone or not." Chris replied as the guy frowned more pouting.

"B-but ugh you're her partner!" the guy protested as Chris walked passed him.

"So?" Chris replied as he opened the door leaving.

"Nh!" The guy cried.

"Relax dude you're embarrassing yourself, I'm sure she's single why not ask her out to lunch or something?" The guy suggested attempting to cheer his friend up. Chris stood outside the door listening with his arms crossed clinching his fist before leaving; Robin stepped out of room as she flipped threw the papers in her hand till she bumped into something she bounced back almost falling if not for the pair of strong arms catching her the papers she held scattered about the floor around her as she looked up to see the guy smiling down at her.

"You ok?" He asked as Robin nodded standing up straight.

"Y-yeah sorry about that Adam…" Robin blushed embarrassed to have bumped into one of her co-workers as she bent down gathering the papers as Adam helped her.

"Don't worry about it." Adam replied as he handed her the papers as she nodded.

"Thanks." Robin replied as she walked passed him to leave.

"Ah Robin!" He called as Robin stopped looking back.

"Yes?" She replied as Adam blushed a bit scratching the back of his head lowering his gaze.

"Umm I was just wondering if you'd have had lunch already?" Adam asked as Robin blinked.

"Uh no I haven't, heh I kind of forget about lunch." Robin smiled as Adam smiled chuckling.

"Heh oh well if you like we could go get some together." He suggested as Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean if you want you don't have to or whatever…." Adam blushed pouting to be making a fool of him self. Robin laughed amused to see him tripping up.

"Haha! I'd enjoy that." Robin replied nodding as Adam smiled.

"Cool." Adam replied happy approaching Robin.

"So, where were you thinking of going for lunch?" Robin asked as she walked with Adam leaving their work.

"Uh good question we can drive around and see what we can find."

"Haha nice." Robin replied as she left.

"Hey have you seen Robin?" Chris asked as the guys ate their lunch shaking their heads.

"Err, where the hell did she go?" Chris growled as he walked around wondering where'd she gone.

"Did you see?" the guy screamed as Chris looked over.

"He was with Robin! How does a guy like him get a girl like that in his car!" he asked Chris glaring over at the table as he approached it wondering who was the man who took "his" Robin.

"I just don't get it!" the man yelled leaning back in his chair sighing grabbing his water bottle to take a sip only to be put in a headlock.

"Tell me more." Chris smirked as the guy's eyes went wide to see Chris behind him.

"Gaah! Ahh!" He cried as Chris released him looking down at him.

"Jesus man!" He whined holding his throat as he looked back at Chris.

"What do you wanna know!" he growled.

"About the guy who has Robin." Chris replied.

"Oh you mean Adam?" He asked as Chris's eyes went narrow

"_So he actually got the courage to ask her out…!" _Chris thought to himself as the guy raised an eyebrow to see the anger building up in Chris.

"Uh you ok there?" He asked snapping Chris back.

"Peachy." Chris replied leaving the table as the guy watched him go shrugging it off.

"Guy's a nut job." The guy growled; Robin smiled as she flipped threw the menu Adam sitting across from her as he glanced at her from the menu hoping not to get caught.

"Wow I didn't think this place had many dishes to serve." Robin smiled as she set the menu down taking a drink from her iced water.

"Have you ever been here?" Adam asked as Robin shook her head.

"No first time." She replied with a smile.

"Oh well I know you'll like it their food is good." Adam replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Robin chuckled. After a while they had ordered and gotten their food Robin feel in love with the food.

"Mmm-! This IS good!" Robin smiled as Adam laughed.

"See I told you." Adam replied as he ate his food.

"I'll have to bring Chris here some time so he can try it too!" Robin smiled as Adam's smile slowly faded away by the mention of Chris's name Robin noticed as she titled her head to the side.

"Adam." Robin called worried.

"_Oh…. So he'd already occupied her heart…."_Adam thought

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as Adam forced a smile.

"N-nothing, hurry and eat before it gets cold it won't taste very good if it gets cold." Adam smiled as Robin smiled and nodded.

"Right."

"Hey Robin…"

"Yeah?" Robin asked looking up at him as Adam started at her for a moment.

"Um… never mind." Adam smiled shaking his head as Robin looked at him confused.

"Something on your mind?" Robin asked as Adam shook his head.

"It's nothing." Adam replied as Robin looked at him nodding; Robin walked back into the building with Adam having come back from their lunch. Robin in the end had enjoyed her meal and was glad she went with Adam she was hoping to go to the restaurant with Chris sometime. Robin smiled as she entered the office it seemed she was the only back from her lunch break.  
"Have fun on your little date with Adam?" Chris asked as Robin jumped startled looking back to see Chris standing by the door.

"Chris, heh it wasn't a date." Robin replied laughing it off shaking her head as she turned her back.

"You sure about that?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure." Robin replied as she started her computer.

"You know he likes you…" Chris added Robin kept her back turned taking in the info.

"I-is that so?" Robin asked.

"How do you feel about him?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like him back."

"He's a nice guy but…." Robin paused.

"Then that's not fair for him!" Chris yelled as Robin jumped looking back at Chris wide eye to be yelled out of all of a sudden.

"What?"

"You're getting his hopes up!" Chris yelled. Robin stood looking at Chris confused to see him explode with rage.

"Uh…"

"Making him think he has a chance with you…. That's a bit cruel don't you think?" Chris asked as Robin lowered her gaze.

"I-I never meant to!" Robin yelled.

"Tch yeah right. " Chris replied as Robin kept her gaze down feeling guilty as the silenced passed them Chris turning his back to leave.

"Then, then maybe I should go out with him…" Robin suggested Chris stopping in his tracks to hear her.

"…What…?" Chris asked looking over passed his shoulder as Robin looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt him…" Robin replied. Chris turned around his eyes narrow looking down at Robin as she gasped lightly to see his eyes look so vicious as she took a step back.

"Go out with him?" Chris asked slowly walking to her as Robin stepped back.

"Is that how you want to solve this problem? Go out with someone you don't even like?" Chris asked.

"Well who's to say I won't fall for him in time!" Robin yelled back as Chris stood wide eye to hear her comeback.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I-I don't see why you're getting so upset! I don't get you! It was a simple lunch we had!" Robin yelled shutting her eyes. Till she shot them open to feel her body being jerked back as Chris dragged Robin into the meeting room throwing her inside as she hit the table Chris slamming the door behind him shut.

"Why don't you see it!" Chris yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table caging Robin in as she gasped scared to see him so upset.

"Uh…" Robin started into Chris's blue eyes she could see the pain in them she blushed to see him closing their distance between them.

"…Chris…." She uttered blushing to feel his warm breathe inches away her lips Chris's lips getting closer to hers. Robin quickly turned her head to the side blushing keeping her gaze to the ground preventing the kiss. Chris looked at her a little hurt to see her decline the kiss. Chris sighed as he pulled away from her as he turned leaving the room closing the door behind him as Robin stood slowly falling to her knees as she cupped her face with her hands as the knot in her throat broke; Chris walked down the empty hallway shaking his head he came to a stop clinching his fists with anger.

"_Who's to say I won't fall for him!"_ Robin's voice echoed in his mind. He gritted his teeth hating the thought of Robin with another man that wasn't himself.

"…Damn it Robin…."He growled.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled punching the wall with anger as he lowered his head growling.

"Why…? Why can't you see that I'm madly in love with you…?" Chris asked as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down; Robin sighed as she stepped into the dark apartment flipping the light switch on. She was tired she had a long and confusing day Chris had tried to kiss her after he set off on her Robin closed her eyes shaking her head not wanting to think about. However the memory of the kiss they almost shared would creep up on her and would play in the back of her mind it was the only thing she kept thinking about at work and it ticked her off. Robin groaned as she fell on to the bed she grabbed her pillow resting her head on it.

"I'm so tired…" Robin pouted as she started at the clock her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep.

_"Ugh great, I knew this would happen." Robin grumbled as she sat on the bench by herself. She sighed looking around the empty hallway, she'd gotten lost she didn't know the R.P.D station quite well yet. The place was huge it was hard not to get lost in the place. Robin groaned as she rubbed her head thinking trying to remember her route._

_ "Hey are you ok?" The voice asked as Robin looked up to see the other boy smiling down at her._

_ "Uhh yes." Robin replied._

_ "Oh sorry to have bothered." He replied giving a wave turning to leave till Robin gasped._

_ "W-wait! Please!" Robin called getting up as the boy looked back._

_ "Hmm what's wrong?" He asked turning around as Robin blushed lowering her head as she scratched the back of her head._

_ "Well you see it's just that I'm sort of new here and I'm well lost." Robin confessed her face flushed red with embarrassment._

_ "Hahah." The boy laughed Robin looked up at him._

_ "Hey don't laugh! It's not funny." Robin pouted looking away._

_ "S-sorry." He laughed as he wiped the tear from his eye._

_ "Hmm." Robin grumbled to be laughed at._

_ "Hey don't worry about it happens to most of the new people, this department is huge so don't sweat it." He reassured as Robin gave a weak smile._

_ "I see."_

_ "So what were you looking for anyway?" He asked as Robin nodded pulling the papers out. _

_ "The main office." Robin replied showing him the papers._

_ "Ah yeah this place can confuse you good especially if you're new, all you want to do is go back to the stairs go up and take a left walk straight then a right and go threw a couple of doors and you'll be at your main office." He instructed as Robin stood blinking looking back over at him._

_ "Uh… you mind writing that down for me please?" she asked as the guy laughed._

_ "Haha better yet, I'll take ya." He replied._

_ "Oh no please I don't want to get into any trouble!" Robin protested._

_ "None sense your R.P.D. what's wrong with helping you out?" He asked as Robin sighed._

_ "Oh, alright just don't come crying to me if you get in trouble." Robin replied as he laughed Robin blinked taking a look at the vest he wore._

_ "Haha I'll try to remember that."_

"_Your S.T.A.R.S. right?" Robin asked._

"_Yup alpha team." He replied as Robin's eyes went wide impressed._

"_Wow…"_

"_Oh by the way I didn't get your name." _

_ "Oh sorry it's Robin, and you?" Robin asked._

_ "Me? I'm-"_ Robin opened her eyes waking up as she laid on her side her head resting on the pillow as she blinked.

_"What was his name…?"_ Robin thought to herself as she tried to roll over onto her back till she felt arms around her. She looked back to see Chris asleep holding on to her Robin made a face as she blushed a bit. She placed her hand over his arm looking down at him.

_ "He's a cuddlier…this is a problem for me having to wake up every morning with him holding onto me."_ Robin thought as she watched him sleep a smile creeping on her face.

"Heh…" Robin smiled as she petted him for a moment she looked at those lips of his the ones that almost claimed hers yesterday. Robin could feel her heart racing, the more she looked at his lips the more she wanted them. Robin found herself slowly leaning down close to him Robin gasped to see how close she'd gotten she started at his lips for a moment she wanted to kiss him but at the same time she was scared what if he wakes up? Would he get mad? No way he was the one who tried to do the same thing yesterday, so it would be all right…wouldn't it? Robin's heart was now beating so loud you could almost hear it pounding. Robin blushed as she closed her eyes leaning in closer her lips inches away till she stopped hesitating for a moment she could feel his calm breathing on her she opened her eyes slightly to see Chris still asleep.

"Why is it you have my heartbeat running away…?" Robin whispered before she placed her lips to his kissing him for a moment. Robin opened her eyes pulling away as she started down at him till she gasped wide eye covering her lips her face quickly turning red as she quickly stumbled out of bed. Robin's legs haven got caught in the blankets and made her fall off the bed screaming. "Ah!"

"Ooff!" Robin groaned as she hit the ground her cheeks now blushing with embarrassment.

"Hmm… Robin?" Chris mumbled still have asleep as he crawled to her side looking down at her as Robin gasped wide eye.

"What are you doing down there…?" Chris yawned.

"Uhh… I-I-I." Robin stuttered her heart racing.

"You ok?" Chris asked reaching out to her only to miss her as she quickly got up.

"I'm fine!" She yelled dashing to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her Chris having caught a glimpse of her flushed face.

"Robin!" Chris yelled getting up from the bed as he stood in front of the door trying to open it only to have it be locked.

"Are you sure your ok? Your face was really red!" Chris explained as Robin rested her forehead against the door.

"I-I'm fine, really I am…" She replied in a shaking voice her heartbeat uncontrollably. Chris stood on the other side of the door as he nodded.

"Alright…" Chris replied as he stepped back leaving her.

_"…Please stop…"_ Robin blushed pleading to her heart as she placed her hand over her chest closing her eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey! Um this chapter is pretty raunchy, well the beginning of it anyway other then that I think it's safe…. I think? Um thanks for reading. 3 **

**Chapter 3**

_The bed creaked under Chris and Robin as the headboard banged loud against the wall Chris groaned as he bite down on his lower lip drawing blood as he slammed hard into Robin making her cry out as her nails dug into his shoulders._

_ "Ah! Chris there…! " Robin cried as she moved her hips with him wanting more her legs wrapped around him._

_ "Nhh ah! Ah, ah!" Chris leaned down placing a deep kiss to her lips his hand sliding up cupping her breast in his hands squeezing it._

_ "Oh God Chris more, harder, harder, harder!" Robin pleaded the cries and begs coming from her were driving Chris crazy_ till Chris jumped waking up blushing sitting in the tub full of water as the banging on the door made him look over at the closed door.

"Chris!" Robin called.

"Uh y-yeah?" Chris replied blushing.

"You've been in there for a while now! Everything OK?" Robin asked.

"Oh uh yea I-I'm getting out now! Don't worry! Haha." Chris replied.

"Alright." Robin replied leaving as Chris sighed tilting his head back while rubbing his temple embarrassed to have let his brain dream of such a raunchy thing.

"Come on Chris a wet dream, really?" He asked himself as he got out of the tub draining it grabbing the towel wrapping it around his waist as he ruffled his wet hair.

"_How to Confess Your Love at the Right Time!"_

"_We all know that love is always special! When you truly love someone, confessing your feelings is not always easy. Most people tend to be afraid and nervous mainly due to a chance that they might commit a mistake. But thinking negative will give you a HIGH chance of failing at your confession!"_

"Ohh…"

"_Keep in mind that when you decide to confess your love to someone, there is a chance you'll get some positive and negative outcome coming from your confession. Important thing is that you want to focus into is to pour out everything you have to that special someone!"_

"Aww…" Chris smiled softly as he scrolled down on the web page reading more.

"_Courage, d__etermination, and right timing these 3 are what you'll need!"_

"Hmm…" Chris leaned back in his chair staring at the computer screen crossing his arms thinking.

"I never really thought this would be this difficulty…" Chris mumbled to himself.

"Hey Chris!" one the guys called.

"Aah!" Chris screamed startled as he quickly closed the web page as the guy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh, hey man, you ok?" the guy asked as Chris blushed a bit smiling.

"Y-yeah I'm good!" He replied as the guy shrugged him off.

"Anyway wanna take a break?" He asked as Chris smiled.

"Sure."

Robin stood alone in the break room as she purred herself a cup of coffee she was lost in thought till she heard voices from outside, Robin looked over as she gasped wide eye to see a group of guys coming in. Chris was with them Robin quickly turned her back taking a sip of her coffee as they entered the room. Chris didn't seem to notice the girl with her back turned was Robin, lucky for her Chris wasn't the smartest. Chris and his friend had sat down at the table while the other guy slipped the coins in the vending machine still keeping his conversation going with them as he laughed pushing the buttons to get his bag of chips. Robin bit her lips nervous she glanced passed her shoulder she would have to pass the table Chris sat at to leave. Robin closed her eyes trying to control her nerves she took a deep breathe getting ready to leave till the door opened once again.

"Chris!" the cheerful voice called as Chris looked up to see the 2 girls smiling.

"Jessica." Chris smiled as Jessica walked over to him giving him a hug. Robin stood glancing passed her should clinching the mug she held till she gasped shocked with herself to see herself getting jealous. Robin shook her head trying to calm herself.

"How've you been Chris? God I feel like it's been forever!" Jessica laughed as she sat across from him as she rubbed his thigh.

"Uh y-yeah I'm good, I know what you mean, but with the missions I'm given it's hard to stay in touch." Chris explained as Jessica nodded.

"I understand, but I must say Chris." She giggled getting closer.

"Say what?" Chris asked.

"You've grown so much~!" she smiled as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Oh uh heh well yeah I suppose I have haven't I?" Chris laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh…." Robin made a disgusted face keeping her back turned her fist shaking with anger.

"Ooh my Chris your arms~!" Jessica squealed as she wrapped her hands around them feeling his muscle.

"Heh y-yeah those are my arms." Chris laughed.

"Hmm I wonder…" Jessica smiled.

"Uh what's that?" Chris asked as she leaned in close to his ear almost on top of him.

"What you look like without any clothes on…" She whispered.

"GET YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF OF HIM WHORE!" Robin yelled across the room as everyone in the break room brought their attention to her silence passing the room. Robin gasped wide eye her hands shaking as her face turned red her eyes filling with tears as she quickly ran out of the break room.

"Robin?" Chris asked pushing Jessica off of him quickly chasing after her.

_"Idiot! Idiot!" _Robin cried as she ran down the empty hallways.

_"How could you lose your temper!"_ Robin cried as she panted having run the distance just to get away. She leaned against the wall for support wiping the tears away sobbing she not only had embarrassed herself but also no doubt embarrassed Chris. She slid down to her knees devastated.

"Ugh-! Why couldn't it just stay like it was before? Why did these feelings have to come about!" Robin cried slamming her fist to the wall.

"…Chris... I-I love you…" Robin blushed as she confessed to herself that she'd falling in love with him and she could no longer ignore the feelings that have been haunting her.

"I love you… I love you so much… I'm sorry…" Robin cried by herself as she smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry." The voice replied from behind Robin gasped wide eye looking back to see Chris standing behind her smiling blushing a bit to have heard her confess. Robin froze her heart stopped beating no way was Chris standing there while she confessed everything.

"Aah…" Robin began to shake as Chris approached her getting down to her level. Chris smiled caressing her cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Ch-Chris I…" She strutted only to be cut off by his lips, Robin sat wide eye her cheeks lighting up. It seemed his kiss had brought back the beating to her heart Robin slowly closed her eyes accepting the sweet kiss. It wasn't long till the sweet kiss became a bit more aggressive Robin could feel his tongue attempting a break in into her mouth Robin pulled away breaking their heated kiss as she gasped for air as Chris moved to her neck kissing her gently his hands on her waist as they slowly began to travel her body.

"Ch-Chris…" Robin called only to have Chris take her down as Robin gasped to see Chris on top of her.

"Chris-!" Robin yelled placing her hands on his chest trying pushing him off of her.

"Wait!" Robin cried shutting her eyes till Chris bit her neck.

"Aah!" She cried from the sudden bite. She gasped her cheeks turning red to feel one of his hands up her shirt the other one was unbuttoning her pants Robin trembled as Chris pulled down her zipper before he could go any further Robin kneed him hard in the gut. Chris groaned in pain as his assault was put to an end Robin quickly pushed him off of her as she quickly got up leaning against the wall face flushed.

"Oh ow… s-sorry…." Chris apologized looking up at her as he rubbed his stomach.

"Got carried away." Chris explained getting up. Robin stepped back scared he would try again Chris simply smiled shaking his head.

"I won't attack you." Chris promised as Robin looked at him before running away once again. Chris stood rubbing his side with a smile on his face; Robin panted splashing the cold water on her facing trying to make the red go away. She sighed as she started at her reflection a small little clip of the action that had just happened began to play in the back of her head the way Chris's large hands caressed her slim body the way his breath felt on her neck made her shudder she shook her head snapping herself out of it. Robin opened her eyes to see her cheeks were redder having thought about it.

"Darn it!" Robin cursed splashing more water on her face; after a few more cold-water splashes to the face Robin stepped out of the restroom rubbing her numb cheeks.

"Robin!" The female voice called.

"Uuh y-yes!" Robin replied looking over to see the tall woman with her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "Jill." Robin replied.

"I heard from a group of guys you were in an argument." Jill looked down at Robin as she frowned at the statement.

"An argument? With who?" Robin asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, so Robin who did you argue with?" Jill asked crossing her arms Robin lowered her gaze trying to think.

"I haven't…" Robin replied.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I just need to know who it was that way it won't happen again." Jill explained Robin sighed nodding.

"I understand but I really don't-." Robin froze remembering the comment she blurted out to Jessica while she was all over Chris in the break room, Robin's cheek turned pink quick as she quickly kept her gaze down.

"Robin?" Jill asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised as Robin shook her head.

"I'm fine." Robin forced a smile raising her head as Jill looked at her.

"What happened to your neck?" Jill asked pointing as Robin looked down.

"My neck?" Robin asked touching her neck feeling around.

"Did someone bite you?" Jill asked as Robin blinked before her eyes went wide.

"_Chris!" _

"Uuuh… N-no well yes but no a bug bite! Yes a bug must have biting me!" Robin lied her cheeks turning red as she gave a nervous smile.

"Hm looks more like a teeth marks to me."

"Uuh…" Robin stuttered.

"Listen what you do in your personal life is your business not mine just tell your man maybe next he can leave marks on you somewhere where they can't be seen." Jill advised as Robin nodded.

"Y-yeah I-I'll be sure to tell him that…" Robin replied.

"Anyway try to keep from picking fights with co-workers I'd hate to have to send you home." Jill warned with a voice that made it seem she was waiting for Robin to slip up.

"Y-yeah…" Robin replied as she watched Jill leave. Robin couldn't help but make a face.

"What a brat." Robin growled as she turned her back walking away; Jill sat at her desk as Jessica stormed in obviously upset about something she stopped in front of Jill's desk slamming her hands down.

"Jill! I have a complaint!" Jessica yelled as Jill looked at her.

"Okay." She replied.

"That brat Robin humiliated me today!" Jessica whined clinching her fist.

"Robin?" Jill asked.

"Yes! That little ugh! Do you know what she called me? In front of our co-workers? And most importantly Chris!" Jessica added.

"Chris?" Jill asked with a smile to hear his name.

"Yeah Chris." Jessica nodded.

"Hmm I haven't seen him in a while due to work, maybe I should give him a call and see if he wants to go for a drink or something." Jill smiled to herself.

"JILL!" Jessica yelled snapping her out of her fantasy.

"What!" Jill yelled annoyed.

"Ugh don't get snappy with me Jill! I'm trying to tell you something!" Jessica replied as Jill rolled her eyes.

"Then please go right ahead." Jill replied.

"Ok so I went to the break room and sat Chris at a table so I decided to go and talk with him and then out of no where! Little miss Robin decided to yell: "Get your slutty hands off of him whore!" I was in a state of shock I could not believe she had just yelled that out." Jessica explained as Jill looked at Jessica.

"Robin? Robin yelled that at you?" Jill asked as Jessica nodded.

"Yes and all I was doing was sitting next to Chris. Ugh I was so pissed you have to do something Jill make that little brat pay for what she did!" Jessica growled as Jill sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." Jill replied; Chris stood waiting with his arms crossed at the exit of the building he sighed checking his watch again.

"Where is she?" Chris wondered.

"Chris?" Jill asked Chris looking over to her giving her a smile.

"Jill." Chris smiled to see his old partner as Jill smiled back at him.

"Hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for some drinks or something, you know catch up…"Jill replied swiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh uh yeah that sounds nice but I'm kind of waiting for Robin right now." Chris explained as Jill's smile faded away slowly to be turned down.

"Robin?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, have you seen her? She's late." Chris pouted as Jill crossed her arms.

"No I haven't seen her." Jill replied.

"Oh that's alright I'll just go look for her, I'll see you around Jill." Chris smiled as he patted her shoulder as he ran off leaving Jill as she titled her head to the side annoyed.

"Robin." She growled shaking her head; Robin stepped out a bit leaning against the wall peeking out see if the coast was clear Robin turned her head double checking.

"What are you hiding from?" the voice asked Robin's eyes went wide as she quickly shot her head back to see Chris smiling leaning down close to her.

"Uuhh…."

"Well?" Chris asked Robin shaking her head in response.

"Then let's go home!" Chris smiled.

"Chris, are you asleep? "Robin asked stepping out of the bathroom drying her hair with the towel she stopped to see him asleep already in bed. She smiled as she leaned against the door.

"Hm…" she stood watching him thinking back of when they had first started sharing the bed.

_"Are you sure you're alright with sleeping on the couch?" Robin asked._

_ "Yeah, I'll be fine I did promise you the bed to yourself didn't I?" Chris asked with a smile as he placed the pillow on the couch as Robin watched him feeling a bit guilty._

_ "Hm alright." Robin replied as she turned her back._

_ "Good night." Chris smiled as Robin looked over her shoulder giving a small smile in return nodding._

_ "Night…" Robin laid in the big bed alone she opened her eyes sighing pouting a bit._

_ "No way that couch is comfortable, he's been sleeping there for about 3 weeks…" Robin thought to herself. She shut her eyes growling getting up._

_ "I need some water." Robin opened the door to the bedroom walking out in the kitchen getting a cup of water she stood drinking it looking back at the couch. Robin walked by the couch looking down to see the figure under the blanket trembled Robin stood titling her head to the side as she walked over crouching down._

_ "Chris?" Robin called placing a hand on him his body shaking. Robin looked at him and noticed he was wrapped up with the blanket he had similar to a cocoon. Robin placed the back of her index finger on Chris's nose and felt it was cold._

_ "Chris." Robin called worried shaking him._

_ "Wake up!" Robin yelled Chris's eyes slowly opening._

"_Mmm Robin…?" Chris mumbled waking up as Robin looked at him with worried eyes._

"_You're shaking." Robin informed._

"_Oh… I'll be fine." Chris replied as Robin shook her head._

"_No why don't you come and sleep in the bedroom it'd be better for you."  
"Huh?" Chris asked a bit more awake._

"_Come on." Robin replied getting up grabbing his hand._

"_Robin wait!" Chris protested sitting up._

"_What's wrong?" Robin asked._

"_The promise…" Chris replied Robin made a face to the reason._

"_You're an idiot, forget about it." Robin replied._

"_I just can't forget about a promise I made…" Chris pouted._

"_Then make me a new one." Robin replied as Chris looked at her._

"_New one?" Chris asked as Robin nodded._

"_Yeah, promise to come share the bed with me." Robin smiled as Chris blinked a bit before smiling shaking his head getting up._

"_Heh ok if you insists." Chris replied following Robin into the bedroom_. Robin shook her head having remembered she sighed as she tossed the wet towel aside walking over to the bed to her side she pulled the blanket up climbing in under it. Robin closed her eyes laying her head on her pillow drifting off to sleep.

Another Author's Note: That's the end… of this chapter but I must say, well ask where are the flames! And reviews? I mean I don't really care about them but it wouldn't hurt ya'know? ;_; Anyway for those who read this silly story RIGHT ON! :D Ciao! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I forgot about this story... i forgot it did have more then just chapter 3 but a chapter 4!o_0 sorry for the delay! so here is chapter 4 but beware for this chapter contains LEMON! so enjoy! Chris don't belong to me belongs to Capcom! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

Robin sat at her desk working on her computer Robin yawned as she stopped typing for a moment to stretch she leaned back holding her arms out relaxing for a moment.

"Have you seen Chris?" one of the guys asked.

"Chris? Hm I think he's in the training room." The guy replied.

"Pff figures that guy's already ripped and has half of the female staff after him!" the other growled annoyed.

"Seems that way." The guy replied.

"I'll just bother him later, thanks." The guy waved leaving as Robin blinked having ease dropped on the conversation.

Chris panted as he stepped out of the weight room drying the sweat off his forehead as he made his way to his bag unzipping digging around inside.

"Shit." He cursed as he dug around.

"Great I forgot my water bottle." He pouted as he shook his head forgetting about it as he grabbed his towel going in to the showers. After he was done he walked down the hallway ruffling his wet hair trying to dry it best he could. He came to a stop to notice a figure on a stool trying to put up a poster Chris watched the woman, as he got closer to notice it was Jessica.

"Jessica." Chris called as Jessica looked back to see Chris.

"Chris!" She smiled stepping back only to gasp and lose balance falling off the stool landing on top of Chris. Robin leaned against the wall thinking. _"Hope he's still here…"_ she played with the water bottle she'd gotten for Chris the elevator came to a stop as the doors slide open Robin stepped out of the elevator only to stop to hear giggling she peeked out of the corner of the wall and gasped. It seemed Jessica had fallen on top Chris and she showed no sign of getting off any time soon Robin clinched the water bottle she held in her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Chris~." Jessica apologized sitting up straddling him a smile on her face as Chris rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine you're not hurt are you?" Chris asked sitting up as Jessica shook her head.

"No, thanks to you." Jessica replied as Chris smiled.

"Don't mention it." Chris replied Jessica smiled as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss to his cheek Robin gasped wide eye her entire body began to shake with anger, the nerve of that woman!

"Uhh…" Chris blinked a bit surprised Jessica simple giggled.

"See you around cowboy." Jessica winked getting off of him walking away Robin leaned against the wall shaking her head leaving.

Robin sat at her desk glaring at her computer screen images of what Jessica had done kept repeating in her head Robin clinched her fist trembling with anger.

"Robin?" the female voice called.

"What!?" Robin yelled looking up to see Jill.

"Sorry I mean… yes?" Robin asked.

"I was just checking on you by the looks of it you don't seem to be in the best of moods at the moment. "Jill pointed out as Robin forced a smile.

"Oh n-no I'm fine just the computer isn't listening to me is all." Robin lied her lip twitch trying her best to hold her smile. Jill looked at Robin for a moment giving a nod.

"I see well I'll let you carry on then." She replied turning her back as Robin nodded keeping the fake smile till Jill was out of sight Robin quickly frowned as she slammed her head on her table holding in her scream.

_"ERRR! Jessica has got to be the worst girl in this whole department! Shameless tramp!"_ Robin thought to herself as Robin rested her chin on her arms.

"And Chris is completely oblivious to it…" Robin sighed closing her eyes hating the fact that Chris would allow another woman get so close to him; Robin stood in the kitchen by herself washing the dishes that were left from last nights dinner the tv on in the living room to make it feel not so lonely. Chris would be getting off of work soon and Robin wanted to confront Chris about Jessica in her head she would practice what to say to him once he got home. Robin sighed as she stopped washing the last plate her gaze lowered till the sound of the door closing snapped her back. Robin blinked shaking her head a bit looking back to see Chris walking in.

"Hey." Chris greeted.

"Welcome home." Robin greeted as she quickly washed the last dish, Chris making his way into the kitchen watching Robin.

"How was your day?" Chris asked while opening the door to the refrigerated looking for something to snack on. The question made Robin twitch keeping her quite Chris stood up straight looking back to see Robin's silence strange.

"You OK?" Chris asked walking to her placing his hand on her shoulder Robin turned her body looking up at Chris.

"Chris." Robin replied as she paused lowering her gaze closing her eyes Chris looking at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked caressing her cheek only to have his hand pushed away.

"Don't…" Robin replied opening her eyes a bit Chris frowning a bit.

"I… " Robin closed her eyes once again trying to put her sentence together only to fail she bit her lower lip annoyed as she shook her head.

"No!" Robin yelled pushing Chris back away from her.

"What?!" Chris asked getting a little annoyed at her behavior.

"Chris how do you feel about me?" Robin asked looking up at him Chris raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Mm…. N-never mind sorry." Robin replied walking passed Chris only to be stopped by him.

"No you're upset about something, let's be adults about it and talk it out." Chris replied Robin blushed trying to pull her hand free.

"I'm not Chris, I'm just tired." Robin lied Chris frowning more.

"You're lying." Chris replied Robin starting to get annoyed.

"And how would you know?!" Robin growled looking back at him Chris looking down at her.

"I've lived long enough with you to tell." Chris replied Robin gritted her teeth.

"Just let me go!" Robin yelled trying to pry his fingers off of her wrist.

"Tell me!" Chris demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Robin yelled back shutting her eyes, with that being said Chris let her go Robin raised her gaze to see Chris looking down at her.

"Fine, be a brat." Chris insulted the comment pushing Robin to the edge.

"Err… why don't you just tell me that your interested in Jessica!?" Robin growled her cheeks red, as Chris looked at her more confused then he already was.

"What are you talking about!?" Chris growled as Robin glared up at Chris.

"I saw you two today!" Robin yelled.

"Saw what!?" Chris asked.

"You and Jessica! How she was on top of you!" Robin pointed.

"She fell! I was helping her!" Chris explained as Robin smirked shaking her head.

"Whatever..."

"I don't see why you getting so upset for! We're not even together!" Chris yelled back as Robin gasped wide eye. They'd shared a kiss that didn't mean they were together. Robin blushed lowering her head feeling humiliated by the fact.

"Oh…Sorry…" She apologized as she turned her back hurt. Chris regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

"No Robin… I didn't…" Chris explained till the lights in the room went off Robin screamed scared her sight being obscured by darkness. "Robin!" Chris yelled worried. "I-I'm fine...!" Robin replied in a shaking voice.

"Stay where you are. "Chris order as he slid his hand into his pant pocket digging around. He pulled the golden lighter out flicking it on as he walked over to where Robin was to see her crouched down her hands over her head as she looked back up at Chris her eyes watery her cheeks pink. "I'm scared of the dark…" Robin confessed embarrassed as Chris scoffed smiling as he helped her back to her feet. "_Wow her entire body is shaking… " _Chris thought to myself as he wrapped his hand around her waist

"Hey it's ok I'm here." Chris assured holding her close to himself as they made their way to the closet to get the candles; Robin sat on the bed watching Chris light the candles in the room as he finished lighting the last one putting his lighter away

"There better!" He smiled as he walked over to Robin sitting down next to her on the bed. Robin rested her chin on her knees her cheeks slightly pink.

"So…. That kiss we had didn't mean anything to you…?" Robin asked as Chris looked down at her.

"Robin…" Chris replied as she smirked not wanting to look at Chris as she got up from the bed standing with her back turned to him.

"Then I was a fool for thinking it was…" She replied till she felt an arm wrap around her as Chris held her tight.

"Please don't think that… I didn't mean to…" Chris explained as Robin shut her eyes.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled pulling free from him as she glared up at Chris.

"I really do care for you, that kiss we had meant a lot to me…" Chris blushed. Robin looked at him and shook her head trying not to fall victim for his sweet words.

"Enough with the bullshit!" Robin yelled turning her back to him opening the door only to have it slam shut causing her to jump scared as Chris leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm not bullshitting you…" Chris whispered wrapping his arm around her abdomen nibbling on her ear making her flush red.

"S-stop!" Robin yelled while she covered her ears with her hand shutting her eyes.

"I don't want to do anything with you if I'm nothing to you!" Robin protested wanting him to stop his actions.

"You are something to me…." Chris replied.

"You're my everything…"He answered Robin stood wide eye to hear his response he smirked as he ran his tongue over her hand making Robin close her eyes as Chris sucked on her fingers. Robin blushed till she gasped to feel his other hand crept up from the side of her leg going in between her legs giving her rough rub.

"Aah…" Robin moaned as she moved her hands from her ears to the door for support to keep her self up. Chris smiled to see she wasn't putting much up of a fight.

"Explaining to you with words might take some time for you to understand… so how about I show you how I feel towards you…. What I've felt for so long…" Chris whispered while he unbuttoned Robin's pants. _"Long…?"_ Robin thought to herself. _"What does he mean by that?"_ She wondered closing her eyes feeling his hand slip into her pants where he ran his fingers over her panties roughly causing her to shudder as her legs began to shake as she panted.

"Ch-Chris…" Robin moaned as he bit her ear lob his free hand finding it's way under her shirt taking her breast in his hand squeezing it. Her panties were now soaked and his fingers were covered with the warm liquid that seeped out from her, Chris used her juices to lube his finger and slipped two of his fingers in causing her to gasp. Chris looked over at her to see she was enjoying the service he was giving.

"Aah…" Robin moaned to feel Chris stroking her his fingers going in deeper and deeper till she gasped her body trembling. She rested her temple against the door panting as Chris kissed her neck his fingers continued their assault on Robin's clit causing all kinds of sounds out of her.

"Ah, ah! Ch-Chris!" Robin cried out as she trembled grinding up on Chris, which made him groan with pleasure as Robin bit her lower lip to feel the bugle in his pants waiting for her. Robin's body quivered as she gave a cry of release slowly falling to her knees only to be stopped by Chris who kept her up. Chris removed his fingers as he brought her back to the bed laying her down as he removed her pants along with her shirt and bra leaving her in his drenched panties. Robin lay recovering as Chris licked his upper lip enjoying the view of his "meal" before his eyes. He removed his shirt throwing it aside as he loomed over her. Yes the ache in pants was painful but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was showing Robin how deep his love was for her and by doing that he was going to make her lose her mind tonight.

"Have you done this before…?" Chris asked as Robin gasped softly blushing more pouting a bit as she looked away from Chris shaking her head in response. He simple smiled as he leaned down placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Don't be ashamed…." Chris whispered in her ear while he slide his hands down to her waist he leaned down following after his hands kissing her flat stomach making her flinch a bit as he began lick around her naval Robin closed her eyes blushing as Chris slowly pulled her unwanted panties off of her he smiled to himself. Chris spread her legs open suddenly making Robin gasp opening her eyes looking down at him.

"What are you- Aah!" Robin protested trying to stop him only to gasp as she tilted her head back as she clinched the bed sheets in one hand while the other hand rested on Chris's head that tried to push him away Chris's tongue entering her core without a second to spare had her squirm.

"Aah C-Chris…!" Robin moaned to feel his tongue giving her slow strokes before he actually began to suck her clit making her twitch.

"Aahh!" Robin moaned as Chris sucked harder placing his hands on her hips keeping her still as he slid his tongue against her clit giving her a good slow lick before he placed his mouth on it once again continuing his assault.

"Chris! N-no! Aah!" Robin cried as she tried to push his head away her face flushed red. Chris slurped looking up at Robin panting.

"Haah… haa Robin… does it feel good…?" Chris asked giving her a minor lick running it slow trying his best to make her feel good.

"Nhh aah Chris… it feels…. Gross!" Robin replied making Chris make a face to her response.

"It… feels… gross?" Chris repeated Robin blushed looking away from his eyes. Chris smiled as he pulled her down more to him continuing his business.

"Wait-! Aah-!" Robin whined Chris ignored her cries panting while he pushed her legs further apart to get more depth causing Robin to arch her back off the bed.

"Aah!" Robin shut her eyes her breathing out of control gasping for air.

"_Feels gross, my ass..." _Chris thought as he glanced up at her to see her in bliss. Robin without knowing had been tugging at Chris's head wanting him more. She opened her eyes a bit till she threw her head back giving a last cry and then followed by a sigh. Robin lay tired as Chris pulled away licking his lips clean as he leaned over to his side of the drawer opening it as Robin lay on her back watching him.

"Hah what are you doing?" Robin asked behind pants as Chris pulled out the condom showing it to her.

"Playing it safe." He smiled as he ripped it open with his teeth while his free hand tugged down on his pants.

"Do you have a box of those?" Robin asked a bit shocked looking at him sitting up.

"Huh? Oh well yeah but I didn't buy them, some guys from work gave them to me." Chris explained.

"What?" Robin asked as Chris pouted to see this was getting in his way of his "meal".

"It's not important, let's continue!" Chris replied leaning in kissing her neck only to be pushed back.

"Wait why were they giving to you?" Robin asked as Chris sighed annoyed.

"It's when they found out we were living together, it was meant as a joke I didn't bother showing them to you cause I thought you'd be pissed." Chris explained, Robin smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll have to thank them later for giving them to you then." Robin replied Chris chuckled laying her back down on the bed. He pushed her legs apart as he positioned himself between her legs as he pulled his aching erection out of his pants the mere sight of it scared Robin making her gasp it was huge the way it stood up on it's own. Robin's body began to shake in fear would that THING really be able to go in!? Chris kissed her on the lips trying to calm her down. He held his member in front of her entrance slowly he pushed it in causing Robin to cry out clinching her fist to feel herself being stretched out by that thing. Chris gritted his teeth growling from the tightness.

"Oh…. Fuck!" Chris growled as he closed his eyes fighting his urge to just take her. He rested his hands on her waist holding her still as he pushed himself in more slowly the trickles of sweat slowly trailed down his face.

"Ch-Chris-! No, it-it won't fit!" Robin gasped her body having difficulty adjusting to him. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. He wasn't even halfway in and Robin was already in pain. Robin gritted her teeth titling her head back clawing at Chris's back as she kept her eyes shut holding her breathe in the tears running down her cheek.

"Aahh! …Ahah Ch-Chris! W-wait please wait!" She cried her body trembling as Chris caressed her cheek stopping.

"I'm sorry… you'll feel good soon, I promise…" Chris assured. Robin panted her eyes half open as she looked up at Chris. It was hard to see him seeing as the only light they had where from the candles.

"_Am I gonna have to stop?"_ Chris wondered seeing as Robin didn't reply he pouted hating the thought of having to stop but if that's what she wanted he would have no choice but to obey. After a moment Robin nodded as she tried to control her breathing closing her eyes shut Chris smiled a bit to see she wanted to keep going.

"I'm almost in all the way…. Just bear it a little longer, please?" He whispered placing a kiss to her cheek. Robin rested her hands on his arm as they slid down.

"Chris, ah hah ah y-your back…." Robin informed feeling bad Chris smiled shaking his head.

"It's fine…" he replied placing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm going to move now…" He warmed before moving his hips again Robin flinched to feel the pain she kept her eyes shut panting grinding her teeth feeling every thing.

"Chris… just… just do it." Robin requested.

"What?" Chris asked looking down at her stopping once more.

"Fuck just-! Put it in!" Robin blushed as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"But won't it hurt you more?" Chris asked.

"It's hurting me now!" Robin cried. Chris looked at her hesitating he could see she was scared and in pain he looked at her worried before making his mind up.

"Alright…" He replied leaning down placing a kiss to her cheek Robin wrapped her arms around his neck her heart racing till she gasped opening her eyes the new tears quickly running down her cheek to feel that one little barrier break. Chris groaned gritting his teeth together panting he himself could have sworn he felt it. The way her muscles held onto his member drove him crazy. Oh how bad did he just want to fuck her but, he couldn't not just yet he had to make sure she was alright or otherwise this night would end in disaster.

"You alright?" Chris panted as he brushed her hair out of her face as Robin sobbed holding onto him for dear life as she nodded.

"Y-yea…" Chris chuckled he found it cute on how she was clinging onto him like some scared child.

"It's in…." Chris whispered Robin opened her eyes a bit looking over at Chris, as he stayed still not moving yet giving her time to adjust.

"I'll go slow…" He warned as he began to move holding her still.

"Aah… no…. go fast…" Robin replied the pain she had fading away into a burning sensation that made her want Chris. Chris blushed a bit his heart skipping a beat maybe in the end he would get to fuck her hard like he always dreamed. He rocked his hip back and forth into her slowly at first seeing if she was serious about increase speed. Robin moaned as she arched her back.

"Nhn, Aah…! Chris! I said fast!" Robin growled blushing Chris couldn't help but stare at her the way she looked under him. _"Oh fuck… this is too good…"_ Chris thought it was breath taking and the noises coming out of her mouth was enough to make him lose it.

"Err shit…! I wanna fuck you so hard right now! " Chris cursed fighting his craving back as he gave her slow gentle thrusts. He blushed closing his eyes not wanting to see her expression otherwise he would lose control. It was their first night together and he wanted to enjoy it. He was supposed to be the one making her go crazy not the other way around!

"Aahh… then do it!" Robin moaned. Uh-oh did she just say the magic word? Chris froze to hear the words come out of her mouth had he heard wrong or did she really just say: "do it."? Chris couldn't help but chuckle evilly Robin indeed had said it she should have known better. Chris couldn't fight his urge anymore with Robin wanting it and having been dreaming of this he broke that stupid little rule he made on wanting to be gentle with her. He raised Robin's hip as he began to pound into her hard and fast Chris going in deeper and deeper. He leaned down licking her neck leaving a trail of saliva as he slid one hand up to her breast his thumb rubbing her nipple causing her to press up against his bare sweaty chest. Robin slid her hand down his back dragging her nails along his back.

"Aahh-!" Robin cried as she slide her other hand threw his damp hair Chris hungrily sucked on her neck hard leaving fresh new marks his thrust became rough and deep.

"Nhn Aah! Chris!" Robin gritted her teeth to feel Chris giving her what she wanted his thrusts were perfect no pausing no lagging. Maybe she made a mistake on saying what she said. Robin panted she couldn't keep up with the shots of pleasure Chris was sending her she felt as if she was going to break.

"S-slow down!" Robin cried.

"But you wanted this." Chris smiled as he pulled his mouth away from her marked neck.

"Aah hah ah! I'm gonna die if you keep it up!" Robin blushed Chris laughed as he rested a hand on the side of her keeping him up while his other hand still keeping her up by her waist. Robin could feel she was close every thrust he did pushed her closer to the edge of satisfaction the knot in her stomach was aching.

"Ooh God Chris…" Robin moaned as she closed her eyes breathing heavy her hand she had in his hair slowly slid down his neck her nails dragging leaving red marks behind on his neck.

"Chris…! Chris…! Ahh ahh! I I'm close!" Robin cried arching off the bed feeling her climax coming soon the pain in her stomach threatening to give away till the lights in the room came back on. Robin gasped quickly hiding her face embarrassed for the room to be filled with light as Chris looked around squinting a bit for it to be bright his perfect thrusts being put to a stop.

"The powers back on."

"Robin…?" Chris asked looking back down to see her hiding from him.

"T-turn the lights off!" Robin yelled still hiding her face from his eyes.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I-I don't want you to see me like this!" Robin blushed.

"Huh? Let me see your face." Chris requested now distracted with want to see Robin's expression.

"No! It's embarrassing!" She protested.

"Don't be dumb." Chris replied succeeding on pulling her arm away. Chris blushed to see her trickles of sweat slide down her face her cheeks bright red as she kept her eyes looking away from his.

"Chris, don't stare..." She blushed Chris smiled as he leaned down placing a kiss to her temple.

"Heh you look nice…" as he continued with his thrusts.

"Wait the lights-!" Robin protested looking up at him.

"No way am I pulling out of you just to turn the damn light off." Chris replied as Robin closed her eyes embarrassed.

"Chris!" Robin whined. She might have wanted to stop but her body hadn't wanted to. She gave out a last cry having reached her peak. Chris was close behind his thrust becoming careless with anticipation as he gave a low growl spilling his seed in the condom he wore. Both panted exhausted Chris smiled looking down at Robin as she regain control of her breathing he leaned down placing kisses on her neck before he pulled out of her. Chris got up making a quick trip to the bathroom to throw the used condom away. Robin sighed rolling on to her stomach resting her cheeks still a slight red till she gasped to feel Chris's length on her butt. He kept himself up with his arms as he kissed her shoulder his small hairs brushing up against her making her blush.

"Chris…" Robin called.

"Hm?" Chris replied.

"You said something that has me thinking…" Robin replied.

"And what's that…?" Chris asked still kissing her shoulder moving on to her neck while he pressed himself against her. Robin turned her head looking back at him.

"…. What I've felt for so long…" What did you mean by that?" Robin asked the question making Chris stop. Robin blinked looking back at him.

"Heh you don't remember?" Chris asked.

"Remember what…?" Robin asked shaking her head.

"Do you recall a day you got lost at the R.P.D. station?" Chris asked leaning close to her resting his temple against hers.

"Uuh…"

"You were new so you didn't know your way around the station that well, and you ran into a young man who helped you find your way. Do you remember his name by chance?" Chris asked.

"His name…?" Robin asked thinking till her eyes went wide realizing what he was getting at she gasp softly.

"Ah… Chris…." She replied she would have never guessed he was the same guy.

"Why…?" Robin asked sitting up in front of Chris as he sat as well.

"Huh?"

"Why did you keep it from me?" Robin asked as Chris blushed a bit scratching the back of his head.

"Heh come on Robin do you remember what I use to look like before? No way did I have a chance at the time if I tried to make a move." Chris confessed Robin threw her arms around him taking him down as she lay on top of him.

"Don't say that!" Robin growled blushing.

"I actually thought you were cute back then… you should have still tried to make a move!" Robin growled as she sat up looking down at him.

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked as he caressed her cheek Robin closed her eyes enjoying the warmth from his hand.

"Yeah…" Robin replied. Chris smiled pulling her down placing a kiss to her lips Robin couldn't help but giggle behind the kiss.

"Heh what?" Chris asked opening his eyes as Robin shook her head.

"You had a dorky haircut back then." Robin teased as Chris pouted to her comment.

"Hey it was a long time ago." Chris defended as Robin laid her head on his chest closing her eyes.

"Robin…" Chris called.

"Hm?"

"You mind getting off of me?" Chris asked.

"Why?"

"I'm getting aroused..." He warned with a nervous smile as a trickle of sweat trailed down his face with a slight pink on his cheeks. Robin looked at him shaking her head getting off of him lying down next to him.

"Pervert." Robin insulted as she grabbed the blanket pulling it over her turning her back to him.

"Hey isn't it a good thing! It means I'm sexual attracted to you!" Chris laughed turning to her as Robin closed her eyes going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Ok so i'm pretty damn sure this story has a few more chapters till the end but i DO have another one i haven't posted it up, it's still a Chris one and uhh the same Oc from this one cus i'm too lazy to try and think up of another Oc too much work for me -_- but it is a new story! and it does have Piers Nivans in it! :D Yay Piers! anyway if you guys are interested in reading let me know by reviews or messages which ever you prefer! Thanks! and of course enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

Robin stood in the kitchen making breakfast the eggs in the pan sizzled as she leaned over lowering the temperature she moved to the cupboard getting a cup to pour a cup of coffee. She tucked her hair behind her ear looking over at the time reading 7:30 am. Chris lay in bed still asleep Robin walked in crossing her arms shaking her head.

"Chris wake up, I've got food ready." Robin informed Chris mumbled his response pulling the blanket over his head as Robin made a face.

"Come on!" Robin yelled pulling the blanket a bit. When that didn't work she crawled on to bed sitting on top of him.

"Chris~." She called once more leaning down to him her hand resting on his bare chest waiting for a response his arm covering his eyes.

"Give me a kiss, then I'll get up." Chris requested Robin made a face rolling her eyes giving him a quick peck to the lips.

"There get up." Robin replied sitting up as Chris made a face.

"You call that a kiss?" Chris complained looking up at Robin as she nodded her response crossing her arms.

"Yes now get your butt up." She replied getting off of him only to be stopped by him as she looked down at him. Chris pulling her down to him, he ran his tongue over her lips before he placed a passionate kiss to her lips, Robin moaned a bit blushing as Chris rolled her on to her back laying on top of her.

"Heh I would like some help in taking care of what you provoked..." Chris smiled as Robin looked up at him.

"What I provoked?" Robin asked.

"With you sitting on top of me like that, you were just asking for trouble." Chris smirked as he nibbled on her ear causing her to shudder.

"Mm…" Robin was starting to lose control of herself they'd just slept together and Chris had already figured out all her hotspots making it harder for her to say no. Chris smiled as he rubbed his stubble against her neck making a moan slip threw her lips. His hand that rested on her waist slowly crept down rubbing her threw the panties she wore Robin shut her eyes flushed red.

"Hey…Robin…" Chris whispered making her open her eyes slowly as Chris made a face sniffing the air.

"Is something burning?" Chris asked as Robin blinked sitting up a bit till it hit her the eggs on the stove that she left.

"Oh no! The eggs!" Robin cried jumping out of bed; Robin coughed as opened the window in the apartment trying to get the smell out.

"Way to go Robin." Chris smiled as he walked into the room watching her. Robin simple shot him a glare.

"It was your fault!" Robin growled crossing her arms.

"I'm not the one who left the pan unattended." Chris pointed as Robin pouted.

"I didn't think you would attack me!" Robin replied pointing at herself as Chris smirked evilly.

"We should continue that later on tonight." Chris smiled only to get a pillow thrown at his face.

"No-! " Robin yelled as Chris laughed at Robin's reaction. Chris smiled as he walked to Robin making her blush for some reason she stood watching him as he caressed her cheek looking into her eyes.

"Is your body OK?" Chris asked making her cheeks turn a darker shade of red as she looked away.

"Just… sore, but I'm fine." She replied as Chris smiled leaning in placing a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you." Robin pouted making a confused face as to why Chris was thanking her she didn't know why he was saying these things but truth be told she didn't mind it in fact she liked it, Chris was gentle with her on their first night well he started off gentle but turned into a beast towards the end but it was her who removed his leash. But he was asking if she was ok. It showed Chris wasn't playing any games with her which made her glad; Robin stood in the kitchen washing the few dishes in the sink once she was finished she went to the bedroom the water was running in the other room, Chris was taking a shower which gave Robin some time to tidy up a bit without him being in the way. Robin sighed as she walked to the bed she looked at it, it was a mess the bed sheet had come undone and a few pillows were on the ground she blushed a bit thinking about last night she shook her head trying not to think about it as she quickly made the bed. Chris stepped out with the towel around his waist as he ruffled his wet hair.

"So I was thinking." Chris spoke as he pulled out new clothes to wear looking back at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked as she placed the pillows right on the bed.

"That maybe we could go out." Chris added as he got dressed Robin stopped what she was doing thinking for a moment.

"Like a date?" Robin asked looking back to see Chris smiling nodding.

"Like a date." He replied Robin blushed looking down they'd been living together for quite sometime and they had just recently slept together not to mention Chris had actually known Robin before. Robin smiled to herself looking up at Chris.

"I'd like that very much, Chris." Robin replied as Chris smiled leaning in close caressing her cheek wanting to place a kiss to her lips only to be stopped by her finger. Chris looked down at her confused.

"What am I?" Robin asked looking up at him her expression being serious.

"You are my one and only love I will ever have…" Chris replied resting his temple against hers.

"I've been in love with you for 4 years and now that I have you in my arms I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go…" Chris blushed to be confessing his love he's had for her. Robin blushed closing her eyes looking down the tears running down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked lifting her face up having her look up. Robin smiled shaking her head.

"Heh it sounds like we're getting married." She replied wiping the tears away Chris smiled at the idea he leaned in placing a kiss to her head pulling her in for a hug.

Robin sat across from Chris they sat together enjoying their little date. They decided to hit a bar near by just to pass the time before they went home.

"So, what is it that made you fall for me that day?" Robin asked while taking a sip from her beer. Chris set his bottle down thinking.

"Heh you're gonna laugh." Chris replied.

"Now I gotta hear."

"It was love at first sight." He replied Robin scuffed shaking her head smiling.

"Are you being serious?" Robin asked Chris nodded.

"Dead serious."

"Love at- I never understood that phrase." Robin replied resting her chin on her hand Chris shrugged.

"Make fun all you want I'm sticking to my answer."

"Fine and here I thought it was going to be my hair, eyes or something stupid." Robin replied taking another drink.

"Heh well there is something else…" Chris added.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You looked really cute standing at the station all lost, like a scared bunny. Its what you remind me off haha." Chris laughed as Robin blushed embarrassed remembering.

"Hey don't laugh jerk that place was huge!" Robin defended.

"True I'll admit I would get lost looking for the bathroom at times." Chris admitted.

"Lame." Robin insulted Chris simply gave her a look as she chuckled looking away.

"Hey I'm going to the restroom real quick, I'll be back." Robin informed getting up.

"Want me to go with you?" Chris asked as Robin looked at him smiling.

"It's just the bathroom Chris, I think I'll be fine." Robin replied. Chris shrugged taking a drink from his beer.

"Alright be careful." Chris sat in his sit watching her make her way to the bathrooms he smiled watching her have trouble trying to get threw the crowd. It wasn't till he noticed he wasn't the only one watching her Chris sat up resting his arms on the table noticing the two big guys talking to each other pointing at Robin who was now gone; Robin stood in the bathroom washing her hands as she walked over getting a towel drying her hands off. She opened the door exiting making her way down the empty hallway till she was grabbed and thrown against the wall.

"Ah!" she gasped looking up to see the big guy in front of her caging her in.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Listen you don't want to do this." Robin warned.

"Do what honey?" he asked sliding his hand up her thigh only to have Robin quickly grab his hand and twist it behind his back slamming his face to the wall hard.

"Listen asshole! Don't fuck with me!" Robin cursed while pulling harder on his arm pushing his face into the wall more making him whimper.

"Ahh ow ok! Ok! I understand! Please! My arm you're gonna break it!" he complained Robin glared at him.

"Pig! I should for putting your hands on a girl." Robin warned till the man's friend grabbed her from behind.

"Hey now no need for violence girly." He grinned holding her as she struggled to get free.

"Let go!" Robin yelled.

"You ok man?" the friend asked as the man got up holding his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine bitch nearly broke my arm though." Robin glared as he approached her.

"It's what scumbags like you deserve!" She yelled spitting in his face. The man didn't take to kindly as he wiped her spit off.

"You little bitch!" he yelled raising his hand to hit Robin, Robin closed her eyes bracing for the hit.

"Huh?" the man asked looking back to see a very pissed off Chris. Robin opened her eyes to see him standing behind the guy.

"Chris!" Robin smiled relived to have some back up.

"You wanna know what bothers me?" Chris asked tighten his grip on the man's wrist.

"Aah!" he cried falling to his knees.

"When assholes like you and your friend team up on a girl and threaten to hurt her." Chris finished as he punched the guy across the face knocking him out cold along with some teeth. The last man stood wide eye scared to see the damage Chris could do with a single hit.

"GET, YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL." Chris warned as the man smiled nodding his head letting Robin go as he quickly left.

"Thanks." Robin smiled as Chris looked down at her.

"I think we should leave." Chris advised as Robin nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't sound like bad idea." She replied as Chris took her hand leading her out; Robin and Chris stood outside the bar the moon was already out shiny down. Robin fixed her coat as Chris looked over glaring at what was in front of them.

"What the hell?" Robin asked to see the man from the hallway.

"Hehe you think I'd walk away and let you embarrass me like you did? Eh pretty boy?" he asked.

"Pretty boy?" Robin asked.

"We're gonna leave your boyfriend in such a mess you ain't gonna recognize him one we're done with him giryl!" he yelled as the group of armed men yelled.

"Tsk, you're welcomed to try." Chris smiled taking off his coat handing it to Robin.

"Hold this?" Chris asked as Robin looked at him.

"Chris don't, there's too many of them you'll get hurt!" Robin protested stopping him.

"I'll be fine, besides it really ticked me off that another man put his hands on you I can't let that go that easily." Chris replied.

"Then let me join in to!" Robin advised.

"And risk you getting hurt? No way you stay here." He replied pushing her back leaving his coat with her as he took a step forward.

"Chris!" Robin protested. Chris stood in front of the group of five as he rolled his neck.

"Make him hurt bad!" he yelled as they all rushed at Chris. Chris leaned back dodging the swing of the bat as he quickly grabbed the man's wrist sending his fist to his face sending him back out cold, the group of four now stood wide eye to see him counter their friends attempt for a hit. Chris stood glaring at the rest breaking the bat in two with his leg throwing the remains away.

"Waiting for invitation?" he taunted as the leader of the group growled pushing in his guys by force.

"Get in there!" he yelled as the first guy stumbled in front of Chris, Chris caught the guy by the collar of his shirt the poor man was trembling with fear as he was brought up face to face with Chris who head butted him hard making him fall back seeing stars.

"Raah!" the leader yelled as Chris looked back to get punched across the cheek he stumbled back wiping the blood off his lower lip a bit amused.

"Chris!" Robin yelled worried.

"Hahah you took two down not bad pretty boy but you still got us three to deal with!" he yelled.

"Behind you!" Robin warned to see one of the men come up behind Chris. Chris fell to his knees groaning to have gotten hit from behind with wooden crate that broke into pieces. Robin took a step forward getting into the fight.

"DON'T!" Chris yelled making her stop.

"But-!"

"I'll be fine…. Stay out of this Robin…" Chris growled getting back to his feet Robin looked away hating every minute of it.

"Heh not for long." The guy replied.

"Shut up and fight." Chris replied.

"Err kick his ass!" the leader yelled as the three ran at him at the same time. First guy threw a punch Chris countered and knocked him out easily. Chris looked over to see one of the guys coming at him with a glass bottle.

"Chris!" Robin yelled Chris brought his left arm up blocking it causing the bottle to break the glass piercing his arm as it began to bleed badly Chris gritted his teeth ignoring the pain as his adrenalin kicked in he quickly kicked the guy in the stomach making him lean forward holding his stomach Chris bringing his fist down to the guy's face knocking him out. Chris looked back only to get punched in the face the hit seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Shit that hurt!" The man whined shaking his hand. Chris groaned as he stood back up his eye beginning to swell up from the hit.

"Chris that's enough! Your hurt!" Robin yelled Chris took a deep breath his left arm hurt like hell but he wasn't going to back down.

"Hah ahahah you're girlfriends right! Just walk away!" the guy yelled Chris glared at the guy.

"You're the last one…" Chris replied.

"Huh?"

"Come at me…"

"Heh sure if that's what you want." The guy smiled as he walked towards Chris.

_"Heh gave the bastard a black eye he won't see me com-"_ the guy's thought was cut off as Chris quickly punched him across the face with his injured arm causing Chris to fall to his knees screaming in pain holding it.

"Gahh! Fuck!" He screamed.

"Chris!" Robin cried running to him crouching down looking at his arm that had shards of glass.

"Ohh you idiot!" Robin cried as Chris smiled looking up at her his face bloody and bruised.

"Heh… I got them." Chris smiled resting his head on her chest.

"Heh… yeah I guess at least you didn't lose any teeth…" Robin laughed as she held Chris in her arms.

"Come on we got to get you to a hospital."

"Uh can't you fix me up? I mean I don't know but a hospital filing a report on how an agent got into a street fight doesn't sound to pleasant." Robin sighed helping him up to his feet.

"Now you think about it."

"I didn't think I'd get that beaten up." He chuckled.

"OW! That hurts!" Chris whined looking over at Robin who stitched his arm up.

"Well who's the one who wanted to fight?" Robin asked finishing as Chris smiled.

"Thanks."

"Whatever…" Robin replied looking away as she put the medical stuff away Chris sat on the chair smiling as he pulled her face to his.

"Are you mad that I stood up for you?" He asked Robin blushed looking at his one blue eye the other had a patch on it, doing this made her chuckle amused.

"Heh what?" He asked. Robin pulled her face away from him as she stood up Chris looking up at her before she sat down on his lap resting her arms on his shoulder Chris placed his hands on her waist gulping nervous to be in the position he was in.

"Nothing just admiring my pirate." She teased as Chris smirked at her comment before she closed the distance between their lips kissing him. Robin moaned to feel their make out session become steamy quick. Chris slipping his tongue into her mouth while his hand slide up her shirt kneading her breast as Robin began to grind against him Chris pulling her closer to him to intensify their kiss.

"Mm… Chris." She moaned breaking their kiss to get some air. Chris hid his face at the bridge of her neck panting.

"Robin… can we…?" Chris asked.

"Yea… " Robin replied blushing; Chris laid in bed with Robin asleep under his arm. He looked at his wrapped up arm he was careless during sex and managed to re-open the wounds Robin had stitched up.

_"She'll be upset if she finds out…"_ Chris thought looking down at her. He carefully pulled his arm out from under her and got off the bed. He slid his boxers back on and grabbed the rest of his clothes getting dressed. He tightened his belt looking back at Robin he smiled as he leaned down placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back…" Chris whispered leaving.

Chris stood outside of the building knocking on the door he waited a moment before the door open as Chris smiled.

"Chris." Jill smiled to see her old partner outside her door.

"Hey sorry for bothering you so late at night but the favor I had?" Chris asked as Jill nodded.

"Sure what is it you need?" Jill asked letting him in as he walked in rolling up his sleeve.

"You can't freak out and tell me to go to a hospital though." Chris spoke Jill looked at him confused.

"Hospital? Chris what did you do?" Jill asked Chris turned around showing her his bloody arm making Jill gasp.

"Oh my God! Chris!" Jill cried walking to him examining his arm.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"Uh just a fight?" Chris replied as Jill looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"No?" Chris asked.

"Ugh reckless as usual, guess this shouldn't come to a surprise to me." Jill replied looking up at him to notice the scratch marks on his neck.

"Your neck? What happened?" Jill asked touching him as Chris looked down.

"What?" He asked.

"You have scratch marks on your neck? You get into a fight with a cat or something?" Jill asked smiling as Chris smiled back.

"Heh yea something like that." He replied knowing the cause of the minor injury on his neck.

"Anyway think you can stitch me up? I re-opened the stitching I had before."

"I don't know Chris I learned a bit from Rebecca but-."

"Oh come on I'm sure it's like sowing!" Chris smiled as Jill looked at him; Chris sat next to Jill while she worked on his arm in her kitchen.

"Thanks Jill I appreciate what you're doing." Chris thanked as he looked over at her watching her.

"The stitching, who did it?" Jill asked.

"Robin did, why?" Chris asked.

"She's good…" Jill replied looking at her previous stitching using hers as a guide.

"She attended a medical class, before she joined the B.S.A.A. so when it comes to stuff like this she's pretty handy." Chris informed Jill looking at him.

"You know a lot about her don't you?" Jill asked while she cut the thread finishing Chris shrugged.

"You can say." Chris replied as Jill placed the new bandages on.

"Hmm, I'm done." She replied patting him gently as Chris smiled looking at her.

"Thanks Jill I owe you oh and if you can keep this secret it would be great." Chris smiled nervously as Jill gave a slight nod.

"I don't want Robin to know I had to get stitched up again after all she was the one who did it, you know?" Chris smiled as Jill smiled back.

"Of course." She replied; Jill stood at her door watching Chris leave he gave a wave as he left. Jill sighed as she closed her door she stood there a bit smiling closing her eyes.

"He's moved on…" She admitted even though she didn't want to. Jill had a chance with Chris while they were still in S.T.A.R.S. but had turned him down she only wanted to see him as friend, over the years was it then she noticed he really had cared for her. He went threw hell to rescue from Wesker in Africa. She smiled to herself shaking her head.

"Ugh stop it Jill…" She cried wiping the tear away.

"Whoever got that ape's heart is lucky…" Jill smiled as she went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 6, I own only the OC not Chris, not Wesker! And I'll just say this I don't know if anyone reads this but if they do um sorry it takes me months to update! Enjoy.**

Chris and Robin sat together in the tub enjoying a bath. Chris had his arms resting out on the sides of the tub his head titled back relaxing with his eyes closed. Robin sat in between his legs playing with the toy frog that squirted water. Robin sighed leaning back resting her head on Chris's chest.

"How's your arm?" Robin asked looking back at him.

"I'll survive so you don't need to worry." Chris replied only to get squirted in the face as he opened his eyes to see the toy in front of his face.

"Real cute." He joked.

"I'm being serious Chris, it can get infected." Robin replied sitting up looking back at him. Chris sighed sitting up right holding her by her chin.

"Baby I'll be fine." He reassured placing a quick kiss to her lips. Robin frowned to see Chris wasn't taking his injury serious.

"Must I remind you, you got hit with a bottle from the street?" Robin added.

"You're worrying too much." Chris replied as he got out of the tub grabbing the towel wrapping it around his waist looking down at Robin.

"Are you going to stay in there more?" Chris asked Robin lowered her gaze shaking her head.

"No, I'm done…" She replied getting out as Chris placed the towel over her shoulders; Chris sat at his desk staring at the computer screen he sighed rubbing his temple. He wasn't feeling his best ever since he arrived at his work.

"Ugh…"He shook his head grabbing the files that sat on his desk flipping threw them till he groaned to feel a stingy pain coming from his arm. He looked at it for a moment as he flexed his hand only to have him groan more as he grabbed his hand.

"What… the hell?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Chris?" the voice called as he looked up to Jill standing in front of his desk.

"Jill…" Chris mumbled feeling lightheaded.

"You don't look so good." Jill replied.

"I…" Chris mumbled before he fainted.

"Chris!" Jill yelled running to him; _Chris woke up hours later lying on a bed in a strange room. He sat up his head throbbing as he looking around._

_ "Ugh, where am I?" Chris asked looking around till he heard a familiar scream come from down the hallway._

_ "Robin?" Chris asked getting up._

_ "No!" Robin cried._

_ "Robin!? Where are you!?" Chris cried more concerned as he ran down the hallway he couldn't help but feel he knew the place he was in._

_ "Chris help!" Robin cried._

_ "Robin hang on!" Chris yelled entering almost every room._

_ "Fuck!" Chris cursed till Robin's cries fell silent. _

_ "No… Robin!?" Chris cried running down the hall to the final door he busted threw panting to see her body on the floor with the black liquid trickling threw her mouth and eyes._

_ "It seems you're beloved was not worthy and has been rejected by Uroboros… " The man informed as Chris stood in shock to see Robin dead._

_ "N-no…" Chris trembled walking to her reaching for her falling to his knees as he picked her up hugging her._

_ "No, no, no!" Chris cried as he held her in his arms._

_ "No need to be sentimental Chris." The man spoke as Chris's eyes went wide to recognize the voice. Chris slowly looked back over his shoulder to see Wesker smiling down at him holding the gun to his temple._

_ "Farewell." He replied;_ Chris shot open his eyes panting sweaty as Robin gasped wide eye startled to have gotten grabbed suddenly.

"Chris…" Robin called Chris blinked looking over to see Robin next to him looking at him.

"How you feeling?" She asked till Chris pulled her into a hug.

"Robin…" Chris sighed relieved to have just been dreaming.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked resting her hands on his back looking at him.

"N-nothing sorry, what happened?" Chris asked pulling away. He was in his bed in his room he shared with Robin. Robin smirked as she crossed her arms looking at Chris.

"Well for starters you should listen to me! Your arm, it caught a bacteria and now you confined to bed until you get better." Robin smiled as Chris looked at his arm.

"No way."

"Yeah and the anti-biotic's that were giving to you cause you to pass out." Robin informed as she read the information on the back.

"Great."

"And might cause vomiting and diarrhea." Robin finished as Chris made a face.

"Sounds fun." Robin teased tossing him the pill bottle.

"I'll go get you something to drink." Robin informed exiting the room. Chris somehow still managed to have a smile on his face. He didn't seem to care at the moment; Robin stood outside the bedroom seeing Chris had passed out again she smiled closing the door walking back into the living room.

"How is he doing?" Jill asked.

"He's doing fine." Robin replied.

"Good, I didn't know you two were living together." Jill spoke taking a drink from her coffee as Robin sighed keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, it sort of just happed by chance." Robin explained crossing her arms looking up at Jill.

"Are you the one who he loves now?" Jill asked while staring at the black screen of the TV. Robin blushed.

"I don't know." Robin replied Jill scuffed as she got up.

"Don't make the same mistake as me, hold onto him good." Jill advised as she walked to the door looking back at Robin who stood watching her.

"Thanks for the coffee." Robin nodded waving.

"Same mistake? Were they a couple once?" Robin wondered as she walked to the couch letting herself fall back closing her eyes resting for a bit.

_Chris opened his eyes slowly his vision was blurry and couldn't see well he tried to move his arms and legs only feel they were bound down. Chris looked around he wasn't in his room anymore the doors opened to the room making him look up to see the two masked men looking at him._

_ "He's awake."_

_ "Good he'll be pleased." The other informed as they grabbed the stretcher he was on wheeling him away from the room._

_ "Where am I!?"_

_ "Who are you people!?" Chris growled trying to get free._

_ "Please calm down Mr. Redfield. We wouldn't want to cause a scene." The men informed as the entered another room._

_ "Robin!?" Chris yelled still trying to get free._

_ "Robin? Is that her name?" Wesker asked stepping into his vision as Chris growled wide eye to see his nemesis._

_ "Wesker?!" Chris yelled trying to get free._

_ "Remarkable, you survived that bullet." Wesker smiled as he ran his thumb over the bullet wound Chris jerked his face away angry._

_ "Don't touch me you-son-of-a-bitch!" Chris warned making Wesker chuckle._

_ "Or what?" Wesker asked Chris panted and closed his eyes._

_ "This isn't real you're dead." Chris told himself._

_ "Telling yourself that this isn't real will do you little good." Wesker replied._

_ "Though I wonder, if this Robin girl will be lucky enough to survive a bullet threw the head like you." Wesker smiled looking at Chris._

_ "Don't you dare touch her!" Chris yelled getting frustrated only to amuse Wesker making him laugh._

_ "You entertain me Chris! What happened to the: "this isn't real" speech you were giving?" Wesker asked as he walked away._

_ "Wesker!?" Chris yelled trying to keep his eyes on him only to have him leave the room._

_ "She has nothing to do with this! I'm the one you want Goddamn it!" Chris cursed struggling hard his wrists beginning to bleed as he gritted his teeth._

_ "Wesker!" Chris yelled till he finally came free. Chris quickly sat up getting free as he ran out looking around._

_ "Damn it." He cursed unsure of which way to take._

_ "Chris…" the voice called._

_ "Robin?" Chris called looking around._

_ "Help… it hurts…" Robin cried as Chris frowned following her voice._

_ "I'm sorry baby…." Chris replied at the verge of crying having to hear the pain in her voice._

_ "Please…. Chris…" _

_ "Robin!" Chris yelled going threw the door only to gasp to be in a cold dark cave the sound of water trickling sending shivers down his spine. He knew where he was there was no way he could forget the caves from the mansion._

_ "Oh…" Chris panted his heart beginning to race as he froze to hear chains being dragged echoing threw the cave. Chris gulped closing his eyes scared as he slowly turned, as the sound of chains got closer to him._

_ "Lisa?" Chris asked having remembered the young mutated girl._

_ "Chris…?" Robin called as Chris shot open his eyes to see Robin mutated._

_ "R-Robin…" Chris asked wide eye trembling as the tears ran down his cheek._

_ "Hurts…." Robin groaned taking a step forward as Chris stood watching her._

_ "I'm sorry…." He apologized as he took a step forward._

_ "I'm here though…" he smiled as he fell to his knees wrapping his arms around her slowly._

_ "Touching…" Wesker spoke Chris trembled as the tears ran down his cheek glaring up at him._

_ "You did this…?" Chris asked Wesker smirked._

_ "Who else?" He asked._

_ "I'll kill you… I'll fucking kill y-!" Chris yelled _till he shot his eyes open as he started up to see Robin looking down at him worried.

"Jesus Christ! Who are you going to kill?" Robin asked while petting him.

"R-Robin…" Chris panted.

"God you're sweaty so much!" Robin grabbed the cool rage wiping his temple clean.

"I hear you from the living room calling for me and when I come you starting yelling you're gonna kill someone, are you ok?" Robin asked concerned as she caressed Chris's cheek.

"Maybe it's the medicine, giving you nightmares or something."

"Robin… please don't leave stay with me please?" Chris requested Robin looked at him nodding feeling bad she'd never seen him so scared in her life.

"Yeah I'll stay I wont go anywhere." She replied lying down next to him Chris wrapped his arm around her holding her close his body trembled with fear. Robin frowned petting his head trying to comfort him his head resting on her chest.

"Shh… it's ok Chris I'm here…" Robin assured as Chris struggled to keep his eyes open the sound of her heartbeat making him drowsing.

"R-Robin…" Chris mumbled before he passed out once again; Chris opened his eyes blinking waking up the room was dark a little bit of light coming threw the curtains. Chris got up making his way out of the room in search for Robin. He groaned rubbing his temple as he leaned against the wall; Robin stood in the kitchen cutting the vegetables Chris seemed to have finally calmed down she sighed putting the knife down looking over her shoulder only to gasp to have Chris standing behind her.

"Chris…?" Robin called holding her hand over her chest haven got scared.

"I didn't hear you, how you feeling?" Robin asked as she slide her hand threw his hair Chris stood looking at Robin not responding.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked only to have Chris place his hand on the back of her head pulling her in giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Mmm!" Robin protested trying to push him away.

"Chris…. wait, stop." She tried again trying to pull her face away only to have Chris holding her in place as he continued with the sloppy kiss.

"Let me hold you…" Chris replied having finally stopped. Robin looked at him the look in his eyes scaring her a bit.

"Chris you're not well right now..." Robin reasoned looking at him worried Chris looked at her taking her by her wrist dragging her away.

"Chris!" Robin called as he pushed the door open to their bedroom Chris throwing her on to the bed aggressively as Robin sat up slowly trembling scared looking back at Chris who removed his shirt.

"Chris…?" Robin called again as he crawled on top of her staring down at her. Robin looked away there was no way she could get out of the situation so what choice did she have? Robin slowly laid her self back down not saying a thing as Chris continued; Chris gritted his teeth as he roughly moved into Robin causing her to cry out as she shut her eyes not liking any of it.

"Y-your hurting me…" She cried Chris didn't even bother to look at her ignoring her cries. He held her by her waist his grip he had on her was firm and would no doubt leave behind a bruise once he was finished. He moved in and out of her rough causing her to gasp, he raised her up by her hips gaining more depth as he continued. She already knew crying stop wouldn't work if it had she wouldn't be in the spot she was in now. Robin opened her eyes a bit listening to Chris grunting and panting. He was being completely cold to her. She closed her eyes wanting him to finish quickly when all of a sudden she was pulled up into a different position where she sat on his lap. Chris panted resting his hand on her lower back as Robin panted sniffing wiping her tears away as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Move…" Chris ordered Robin blushed moving her hips slowly back and forth till she gasped to have Chris jerk her forward.

"Faster!" He yelled making Robin jumped scared as she began to move faster making him groan in response while she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck resting her head against his.

"I… love you…" She cried Chris's eyes went wide everything around him seemed to have frozen in place he blinked pulling his hands away from her hips staring at them as they trembled with god knows what emotion he was feeling. Chris pulled Robin away from him his heart breaking in two to see her with tears in her eyes.

"R-Robin…?" Chris called frowning as he reached to wipe her tears away only to have her lean back away from his touch Chris feeling his heart being ripped to shreds in his chest.

"I'm sorry… " He apologized. That was he could do all he could say was "sorry" Robin leaned in placing a kiss to his lips. Chris wished he could say he enjoyed the kiss. But he could feel she didn't mean that kiss it had no passion no wanting nothing he figured it was just to shut him up and finish what he started… Chris closed his eyes holding her close to him putting effort in wanting their kiss to mean something but when Robin didn't respond it killed him inside and decided to finish what he had started that night; Chris laid in bed staring up at ceiling he closed his eyes rubbing his face having the most unbearable guilt of what he'd just done.

"What have I done…?"He asked himself looking over at the empty spot next to him. He sat up looking around the room it was quite; Chris stood in the shower watching the water go down the drain he closed his eyes trying to remember what made his do that to Robin when he came up with nothing he got frustrated and punched the wall he stood gritting his teeth his injured arm bleeding. He didn't care how could he worry about his injury when what he did to Robin was worse. Chris stepped out of the shower-dripping wet he stood thinking till the bathroom door opened Chris looked up to see Robin. She stood there looking at him before walking to him grabbing the towel throwing it on his head drying his hair for him.

"Dry yourself properly or you might catch a cold." She spoke as Chris grabbed her by her wrist causing her to jump and freeze. Chris frowned to see her reaction she was scared of him what had he done? He never meant for anything of this to happen. Robin blinked lowering her gaze avoiding eye contact stepping back away from him.

"I-I went to the store to buy some stuff in case you were hungry…" Robin spoke turning her back Chris stood watching her.

"Robin…" Chris called Robin stood at the bathroom door looking over at Chris passed her shoulder.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm sorry…" Chris apologized Robin looked at him she could see the guilt in his eyes hell she could hear it in his voice. Robin turned facing him giving a weak smile as she walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Please… forgive me…"

"What kind of nightmares are you having Chris…?" Robin asked Chris slowly placed his hands on her waist.

"Horrible ones…" He replied as he hugged her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'll be honest this story is very old so if you read this and think "man this bites!" I don't blame you it is pretty old and bad! Plus it was my first story in a while haha but for those who like it and review thanks makes me smile and try harder to make them not suck! : ] enjoy chapter 7! P.S! This is it! no more after this! **

**Chapter 7**

Chris sat in front of the computer at home he was doing better now that his arms was now completely healed and no longer needed to take the medicine. Chris sat looking reading the report about Albert Wesker.

"Killed in Africa Kijuju…" Chris mumbled to himself. He sighed shaking his head rubbing his temple he didn't know why he had the urge to read the document. He already knew he was dead he and his partner Sheva Alomora were the ones who took care of him two rocket launchers no way he could survive that. Chris exited out leaning back in the chair.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Robin asked entering the room.

"Oh uhh yeah sort of." Chris replied.

"Sort of? So that's a no?" Robin asked as she sat down on the couch looking at Chris who gave a nervous smile.

"It's not really important, it's actually pretty stupid." Chris replied as he got up.

"Oh yeah? You seemed pretty serious about it ever since you got better going on about your old boss." Robin replied as Chris sat down next to her tucking her hair behind her ear caressing her cheek.

"Wesker, was it?" Robin asked Chris frowned at the mention of the name.

"Yeah but he's not important anymore." Chris replied pulling her close to him to kiss her only to be stopped.

"Wait what happened with him? Wasn't he the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team leader?" Robin asked.

"Robin the less you know about him the better I feel." Chris replied.

"Why?" Robin asked Chris frowned not wanting to tell her much about him.

"Because I just don't alright?" He growled pulling away from her Robin watched him get up and walk away.

"You never told me what you dreamt about either!" Robin yelled only to get no responses from him.

"Ugh jerk…" Robin sighed crossing her arms. Why didn't he want to talk about the guy to her? She didn't know much all she knew was he was alpha's team leader well know for being a cop but after that she knew nothing more.

"Albert Wesker?" Robin mumbled trying to think back when she herself was a cop back at the Raccoon City.

"Ugh this is gonna bug the hell out of me, why can't I remember him?" Robin wondered; Chris sat on the couch watching TV till Robin came into the room throwing the papers on the table in front of him. He looked at them frowning reading "Mansion Incident".

"Tell me everything about this." Robin demanded Chris looked at her not wanting to.

"Robin…"

"Chris, please I feel like I don't even know you!" Robin added lowering her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me you were one of the survivors of the Raccoon Incident…?" Robin asked looking up at him.

"You know so much about me, but when it comes to you I don't. And that's not fair." Robin argued Chris sighed closing his eyes thinking for a moment before he opened them again.

"Alright, I'll tell you but just this once." Chris agreed Robin gave a weak smile giving a slight nod.

"Thank you."

"It stared in July of 1998 S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team was sent to go find Bravo Team after they'd lost contact in the Arklay Mountains of Raccoon City." Chris explained Robin sat in front of him listening Chris frowned a bit remembering his team at the time.

"The people in the Alpha Team were Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Kenneth J. Sullivan myself and Albert Wesker." Chris added Robin nodded.

"Alpha Team's leader right?" Robin asked Chris nodded.

"Yeah, reports were that people had gone missing in the forest and murders. When we got there we found the chopper had crashed. We investigated the scene but what we found was something not right." Chris explained best he could on what he found that night. It was a mutated dog that had been infected with the virus that no one knew about.

"Monster is the only word I can use for now."

_"Monster?"_ Robin thought to her self.

"Whatever that thing was had us running for our lives, we found a mansion and used it as a refuge but when we were running we'd lost one of our guys, Barry."

"Once we entered the mansion we heard a gun shot go off in a room Wesker sent me to investigate it. But what I came upon was a person eating another person…" Chris closed his eyes remembering his encounter with the zombie.

"Ugh…" Robin made a disgusted face as she watched Chris she frowned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry you don't have to tell me the rest, I didn't know the mansion incident had a huge impact on you…." Robin spoke Chris opened his eyes looking at her.

"He was eating one of my friends…Robin." Chris replied finishing Robin gasped to hear the rest.

"Chris…"

"When I came across this zombie I went back to report to Wesker who had been in the main hall but when I went back he was gone and so was Jill."

"I soon found my self fighting for my life in that mansion and discovering Umbrella was conducting experiments under ground. What I came across in the caves Robin… God she was just a girl…." Chris closed his eyes remembering the horrible screams of Lisa Trevor who wondered the caves.

"Umbrella had token a mans family and used his wife and daughter as hosts for a virus it killed the wife but bound with the daughter...but the effect caused her to mutate to a massive level."

"How did you find out all of this?" Robin asked Chris smirked.

"How could I not? I found their lab and read their reports. There were many Robin each monster I ran into had a file the dogs, giant snakes, their first zombie who they couldn't control, sharks, hunters, spiders and even plants! " Chris explained.

"Jesus Chris how the hell did you even make it out sane?" Robin asked Chris smirked.

"I wanted to stop Umbrella… that was enough motivation I needed to keep me going." Chris replied.

"Then I find out Wesker has been working for Umbrella. Finding the mansion in the mountain was no coincidence, Wesker lead his team in there to die."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Wesker wanted to kill every S.T.A.R.S. member alive and in doing so he unleashed a monster: "Tyrant" he called it. I guess he planed on using it to kill me but his plan back fired when the monster killed him instead." Chris explained.

"And the Tyrant?" Robin asked Chris smiled.

"I killed it." Chris replied.

"You what?" Robin asked confused.

"It was during my escape it had crashed threw the roof and one of S.T.A.R.S. member came back throwing a rocket launcher down and I used it." Chris replied simply Robin blinked before she wrapped her arms around him Chris looked at her confused.

"You're amazing Chris Redfield." Robin smiled whispering in his ear making him blush a bit. She slowly put her body weight on him making him lose balance and fall back.

"Robin?" Chris asked looking down as Robin lay on top of him holding on to him with her eyes closed.

"Let me stay like this for a moment…?" Robin asked Chris smiled as he rested his hand on her hip putting his other hand behind his head.

"Sure." Chris replied as he closed his eyes enjoying the intimacy with Robin; Chris opened his eyes hours later to see night had fallen. He rubbed his eyes yawning waking up sitting up a bit to see Robin had fallen asleep on him.

"Robin." Chris called shaking her awake only to have her mumble refusing to wake up. Chris got up scooping Robin up in his arm as she wrapped her arm around his neck holding on to him. He took her back to their bedroom carefully laying her on the bed as he crawled in next to her pulling the covers over both of them.


End file.
